muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Style guide question When you want to bold a song title that's in quotes, do you put the quotation marks inside the bold marks, outside, or does it matter? -- Ken (talk) 05:01, 21 April 2007 (UTC) 2002 McDonald's Australia Mini-beans Hey Danny -- I noticed below you have a book on fast food toys. Does it include the 2002 Australian McDonald's mini-beans? There appear to be twelve of them, but they look very similar to the Kellogg's and Singapore McD's ones (Oscar is a little hard to miss). I'm curious if they are another spinoff of those Tyco beans. -- Wendy (talk) 01:18, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :No, my book was published in 1998. Sorry... -- Danny (talk) 03:59, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Sesame Street Needle Point/Creativey Stitchery Hey Danny me once again. I have two of these types of old Sesame Street needle point kits but since i wouldn't know where to put them i've come to ask you. -- Kyle (talk) 06:48, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :Hi Kyle. I had one of those also that I had never uploaded because it seemed silly on its own; three is more worthwhile. I made a page: Sesame Street Needlecraft Kits so you can add your images and whatever you know about the kits. For now it's in Misc. Merchandise; eventually we might want a "Sesame Street Crafts" category. -- Wendy (talk) 00:06, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Sesame Street books Hey, Danny, can you take a look at my talk page? Kyle put some pictures of some books he would like some help with, and I have no idea if these are part of a category or series that may already be here, without going through a whole bunch of listings. I told him to start with a copyright year, publisher, and ISBN, and that I would ask you for some help. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:37, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Ooh, those are great! It's very exciting to have those on the wiki. I'm surprised Kyle is asking for help, though -- he created a page for A My Name Is Annabel yesterday by himself, so he knows how to make book pages. :Template:Book uses a "hidden structure", like the album template, so you don't have to know all of the information in order to create the page. Kyle can create the page, put in the picture, and then fill in the template with the information that he has. But obviously, it's good that you're asking him for the rest of the info. :If he doesn't know the rest of the information, it's actually possible to get a lot of that stuff from other sources -- Amazon can usually give you publishers and ISBN numbers, even for long out-of-print books, or any of the online out-of-print book sellers. -- Danny (talk) 12:46, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::Hey Danny! Hows it hanging? I did what you said about doing those books just in the Sesame Street Books. There is no ISBN on any of theses two books that i'm talking about. Not on the back or even through out the book at all. Is that a problem? If so i'll see what i can do to look on amazon or some other book sites. Thanks and i'll talk to you later. -- Kyle (talk) 09:23, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :::Hi Kyle -- Those pages look great! You can always just put up whatever information you have. If you can find more, then that's cool; if not, then you post what you can. I'm glad you found those! -- Danny (talk) 13:12, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Welcome Danny. Always glad to help when i can. -- Kyle (talk) 02:54, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Better World Society Heya. I'm confused by your changes. Why the move to "The"? The name of the organization is right in the screenshot. Also, why remove the names Jim Henson used to describe the shorts? —Scott (talk) 17:22, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :I took out the production names because we don't usually list working titles, especially not so prominently. It's kind of like saying, "International Children's Show Project, a.k.a. Fraggle Rock". -- Danny (talk) 18:40, 18 April 2007 (UTC) ::That's true, but it just so happens that the videos are circulating the trade circuit with those title cards on them. I can see someone potentially being confused by our page with the later names. —Scott (talk) 19:32, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Sing the Hit Songs Hey, Danny, a while ago, you said that you have a copy of Sing the Hit Songs of Sesame Street. Can you confirm the track order, and tell me where the side break is? Then I'll do the rest. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:08, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :Sure! The track order is right. There's six songs on each side, so Side 1 is Theme through Dog, and Side 2 is Rubber Duckie through Nobody. :Also, Has Anybody Seen My Dog? is called "Has Anyone Seen My Dog?" and Someday Little Children is written as "Someday, Little Children". :There's also a credit for: "Additional material by the Sesame Street writers: Jeffrey Moss, Jon Stone, Joseph A. Bailey, Jerry Juhl, Emily Perl Kingsley, Nina Link, Robert Oksner, Ray Sipherd, Norman Stiles and Daniel Wilcox." I don't know if that's on every album of that period or not. -- Danny (talk) 13:19, 18 April 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks! That reminds of some things I wanted to bring up. (I tried to keep it short.) First, since we're correcting Car®oll's name on the album pages, do you think we should transcribe song titles as they appear on the albums (as in "Anyone Seen My Dog?"), even if we know them to be wrong, or should we correct them? My thinking is that if a person who has an album in front of them searches for the song as it appears, it might not come up, unless we do a redirect to the correct title. ::Also, in the case of "Someday", should we eventually correct every use of that title? The comma is supposed to be there, since I have the sheet music, and the Warner edition of SS2. I guess the later SS records forgot the comma. Whenever I get to the ASCAP and BMI listings, and can confirm things like alternate titles and punctuation, my feeling would be to use what's been registered officially, but that's something we can talk about later. I just wanted to let you know about it. ::One more thing about the 1974 series. They all have pretty much the same back credits about performers and writers. I think we don't even need to write all of the writers, unless they actually wrote a song or skit. Also, to me it looks silly to show Hal Miller as Gordon if a track is actually Matt Robinson. And showing Fran Brill as Various Little Girls is unnecessary, if she's actually credited as Prairie Dawn. How do you feel if performers and writers are cut down to what's actually on the albums? That will cut out a lot of extraneous material. Oh, and it's probably buried somewhere, but there was a discussion about how detailed we're doing crew listings. So later on, can you help me figure out how we should do the albums (like, what other technical credits should we put besides producer, engineer, and stuff like that). ::Whew! Sorry this was so long. And of course we can take any of these topics to Current Events if you want, or point me to past discussions, but that should be it for now. Man, this website can bring out the OCD in me! (Just kidding!) -- Ken (talk) 04:30, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :::Mind if I butt in? =) You should definitely create redirects for any misspelled titles you come across. The real article titles should be whatever is most official -- going with ASCAP or BMI records is a good bet. In an album article, I personally would list the titles as they appear, pipedlinked to the correct song article, but there could be differing opinions on that. =) Powers 23:50, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::::I agree with everybody. We should only credit the performers and the characters who appear on the album. And I agree with Powers about how to do the track listing -- on the album page, you list the songs as they appear on the album, and then on the song page, we use the correct title. (And maybe list title variations on the song page, too, if they're interesting.) ::::The general guideline about what credits to list is that we do "creative" credits, and not "technical" ones -- with the understanding that that's a very slippery distinction. For the 1974 albums, I would say yes to pretty much everything: Produced by, Project Supervisor, Words and music, Musical Director, Head Writer, Music Coordinator, Art Director, Photography, Properties Director, Project Directors for CTW. The only two that I'd take out are Editing, and Project Coordinator. But other people may draw the line somewhere else. -- Danny (talk) 20:47, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Miles Orman Hey, this article has three different quotes with one reference. I'm assuming this was before we started using the REF tags and that they're all for the same thing? —Scott (talk) 23:10, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, the quotes are all from that article. Everything but the last line about basketball. -- Danny (talk) 23:59, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Dead Head That poster is fucking awesome. Where'd you find it? It seems that I may not have exhausted all online resources for that event after all. I wonder if the source of that image could answer my question at Talk:The Rainforest Benefit. —Scott (talk) 22:17, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, I got it from AllPosters. I Googled "Rainforest benefit grateful dead concert" and it came up. I'm glad you like it! -- Danny (talk) 23:01, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Muppet Babies Christmas Carol toys Hey! Were these really issued as "Christmas Carol" plush? It's hard to read the tags in the photos. —Scott (talk) 18:58, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Well, that's what it says in my Fast Food Toys book. I added the reference to the page. -- Danny (talk) 19:04, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::I see. Admittedly, they do look somewhat Dickensian, although not very Christmas Caroly. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 19:09, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Sesame Street Cast Photo Hi Danny! I noticed that you just uploaded a cast photo to the Sesame Street Season 37 page. It's exactly the same as the "Season 35" photo Tony added earlier. So, which season is the pic actually from? --Andrew T. 16:39, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that's the Season 35 photo taken during the filming of The Street We Live On. I assume that whatever resource Danny's getting these new press images from is still using it to represent the current cast. However, the photo is more accurate for Season 35. —Scott (talk) 16:44, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry. Yes. I found that with a bunch of other photos from Season 37. I looked on Season 36, and didn't see it there, but I didn't think to go back another year. -- Danny (talk) 17:10, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Observations What is up with all the vandalism today? I saw a bunch of new user names, and I thought I'd see who they were, and say hi, and they were vandal notices! Anyway, I made the Top 25! Yay for me! And I wasn't even trying very hard! Next month I should have a lot more time, so I'll try for the Top 10! -- Ken (talk) 05:06, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, yay for you! At this rate, you'll be at least in the top 15 within a month or so. :There wasn't actually any vandalism yesterday -- I was just doing some cleanup. As you probably saw, I unblocked all the IPs that we'd blocked over the last year. Now that people have to sign in, we might as well declare amnesty for the IPs -- especially because the IPs float around, and might be somebody totally different next time. :While I was doing that, there were some users who had been blocked, but didn't have anything on their user pages, which made red links on . It was easier to keep track of what needed to be done if I made those links blue, so I put the vandal tag on those pages. So those are all old vandals, some from as far back as a year ago. I finished unblocking everybody, so now we just move forward! -- Danny (talk) 13:11, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Should I go to... Mars? —Scott (talk) 22:49, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :No! Under no circumstances should you go to Mars! -- Danny (talk) 23:02, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :: I thought it was Europa that was off-limits. Powers 17:55, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :::The Moon is nice. It's a lot closer, too. -- Ken (talk) 01:25, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Christmas Specials Hey, I'm a little confused by the re-categorization, since now It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie is both a Christmas Movie and a Christmas special (yet it's counted as a Muppet Movie, not a special). The Berry Bear was a two part special episode, but not a stand-alone special. I don't like it. Here's a suggestion, especially since Category:Christmas Movies is just The Muppet Christmas Carol and Very Merry. How about we merge that, the specials, and Category:Christmas Episodes as "Christmas Productions"? Which would still be distinct from appearances, and allow for any other odd exceptions which may come up. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:18, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :That sounds like a good idea to me. —Scott (talk) 17:31, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::The reason why it came up was because I was at Christmas Specials, and I wanted to go to "Berry Bear Christmas", and I was surprised that it wasn't listed there. So I added the category. It actually did originally air as a one-hour Christmas special, and it was promoted that way. But obviously it was also produced so that it could be split into two episodes, and it aired that way later. ::I also put VMX in because, yeah, it's a TV-movie, but it's also a TV show that aired around Christmas. It's basically a really long Christmas special, in a way that Christmas Carol isn't. ::I would say yes to "Christmas Productions", but I know that readers will be looking for "Christmas Specials" -- it's a phrase that people know. So I have mixed feelings. ::One possible alternative is to list the disambig page, A Berry Bear Christmas, in Christmas Specials, and then the individual episode pages in Christmas Episodes. -- Danny (talk) 17:36, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :::I don't know, if you think people will look for Christmas Specials, why not just make that phrase a re-direct? Right now, it seems sloppy (we also have a direct to video, Sesame Street Christmas Carol), the dual categorizations seem contradictory, and Christmas Movies a tiny category which is unlikely to really grow. I know Christmas is always special, but since we're using that phrase to describe a specific type of production, distinct from movies and episodes, seeing it as a tag is confusing (but like I said, I have no problem at all with making Christmas Specials a redirect to the category). A catch-all makes it so we don't have to worry about distinctions. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:41, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, that's cool. Let's do it. -- Danny (talk) 18:35, 15 April 2007 (UTC) MV3D at DCA Since Wendy will probably answer under "Composers", I moved the other part to up here. Well, I didn't get to go today, since some other things came up (darn that real life!), but I'm hoping to go before the end of the month, since the all new submarines are almost finished. Are you looking for anything that you can't get at World? I'm assuming that all the Muppety DCA stuff will be unique to here, since Florida's stuff probably says MGM on it. (I've only been to World once, and MGM wasn't built yet.) If you're looking for anything, let me know. Have you ever been to DCA? I was wondering if the theaters are exactly the same. I guess I should go back and read the article. -- Ken (talk) 19:35, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I totally missed this message on Saturday! I don't think I'm looking for anything, but thank you for offering! But if you see anything interesting, take pictures for the wiki! :) It's funny, these days I'm not even collecting stuff for my physical collection as much as I am for the wiki. This has become my virtual collection... :The theaters are actually really different -- if you haven't been to the DCA MV*3D, it's super fun. There's all kinds of great stuff on the outside. I'm still jealous! -- Danny (talk) 13:15, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::I've been to DCA a bunch of times since it opened. I was so happy to get a copy of MuppetVision, since I'd never seen it before! Well, if it'll make you feel any better, you're pretty close to three places that I've never been to: Sesame Place, the CTW Archives, and the Library of Congress! One of these days I'm going back East and see all those! -- Ken (talk) 01:35, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives